Sepasang Bibir
by Jeannexta
Summary: Sesungguhnya, aku ini apanya Toushiro? Aku belum jadi pacarnya. Perasaanku padanya juga secara sepihak. Kugigit bibir bawahku, sebelum kembali berkata, "Toushiro, lupakan saja Kaien," kudekati dia dengan langkah tanpa suara sambil mengatakan pernyataan persuasif, "Kaien sudah mati." # AU!IchiHitsu; Boys Love. ONESHOT. Enjoy!


Namanya Toushiro. Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dia setahun lebih mudah dariku. Awalnya kukira dia seorang perempuan yang memakai seragam sekolah laki-laki begitu sore itu aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di atap sekolah. Wajah manisnya terbingkai sempurna dengan bibir rambut berwarna putih, dan kulit seputih salju.

Dari informasi yang kudapat dari teman-teman sekelasku, Toushiro terkenal sebagai murid kelas satu yang susah diatur oleh para guru bahkan wali kelasnya sendiri. Dia menyandang hampir semua _label_ khas murid bengal di sekolah. Meski begitu, para guru bahkan kepala sekolah tidak berani mendepaknya keluar karena ayahnya salah satu donatur terbesar di sekolah ini.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menembaknya?" goda Shinji begitu aku—dengan sangat jujur—menceritakan kalau pada dasarnya aku lebih bereaksi sama laki-laki ketimbang perempuan.

Shinji adalah salah satu teman yang langsung dekat denganku begitu aku pindah ke sekolah ini. Tidak seperti lelaki lainnya—yang suka menyembunyikan aibnya kalau dia homo—Shinji suka buka-bukaan jika ada perempuan dari kelas lain yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Aku akan mendekatinya perlahan-lahan dulu," kutopang daguku dengan satu siku di atas meja dan melanjutkan, "Lalu, begitu mendapat _timing_ yang tepat, barulah aku akan menembaknya."

"Terdengar seperti rencana matang yang pasti akan berhasil." Shinji bersiul pendek sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

**.**  
**.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Tite Kubo**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

**.**

_**Alternate Universe**_

**T**-_rated_

**2k+ **_**words**_

**Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

_**Oneshot**_

**.**

_~a_ **IchiHitsu**_ story~ _

**.**

**Peringatan: **Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love,**_ yang menampilkan **cerita** **tentang** **hubungan antara** **pria dengan pria**. **Ichigo's POV.** _Possible __**Out Of Charaters. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

Terinspirasi dari novel **MBA** karya **Ve Handojo,** komik **Kagetora** (vol 7) karya **Akira Segami,** dan komik **Ultra Cute** (vol 2) karya **Nami Akimoto.** _Ada beberapa dialog dan paragraf yang saya ambil dan sesuaikan dalam fanfiksi ini._ ^^

**.**

Sebuah sekuel dari fanfiksi '**Sepasang Mata**'.

**.**

_Special Big thanks for_: **VQCristhya** dan **yume miku, **yang sudah meninggalkan apresiasi. :)

**.**

**Jeanne's** _present_...

.

#

.

**Sepasang Bibir**

* * *

**.**  
**.**

Dengan langkah-langkah panjang aku menuju kelas Toushiro yang ada di gedung barat begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Begitu sampai di ambang pintu kelas 1-A, kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Namun, tidak ada sosok Toushiro di dalam ruangan kelas, yang ada malah tatapan 'lapar' para perempuan di kelas itu. Gawat, datang kemari mencari Snow White, yang ada malah para singa betina.

"Hei, apa kau tahu di mana Toushiro?" tanyaku pada salah satu murid laki-laki dari kelas itu begitu ia berjalan keluar.

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, "Dia membolos di jam pelajaran ketiga, dan aku tidak tahu dia di mana."

"Oh, _thanks_." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku langsung berlalu pergi sebelum dikerubungi para singa betina di dalam kelas itu.

Sambil terus berjalan, aku memikirkan di mana Toushiro sekarang. Jika misalnya aku yang berada di posisinya, tempat yang bisa kujadikan tempat membolos... ah! Benar, hanya satu tempat itu. Buru-buru aku berbalik dan berlari menuju tempat di mana pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Toushiro.

Napasku terengah-engah begitu aku sampai di depan pintu besi. Setelah menarik napas panjang, kubuka pintu besi itu, dan menutupnya kembali begitu aku melangkah keluar. Kedua mataku langsung mengedar ke sekeliling atap, dan akhirnya kutemukan sosok yang kucari. Toushiro sedang duduk bersandar di palang pagar, di bawah bayang-bayang rimbunnya pohon besar.

Aku melangkah mengendap-engap ke arahnya yang masih memejamkan mata dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Apa dia sedang tertidur atau hanya pura-pura? Lebih baik kupastikan saja.

"Hei, Toushiro," setelah berjongkok di depannya, kuguncang pelan bahunya. Ia tak merespon. "Halooo?" kali ini kedua tanganku membentuk bulatan di sekitar mulutku. "Hei, kalau tidak bangun, jangan protes kalau nanti kuapa-apakan, ya~"

Aku tersentak begitu melihat tubuh Toushiro pelan-pelan merosot ke samping. Dengan cepat aku menahannya, sebelum tubuh mungilnya mencium lantai. Ternyata, dia benar-benar sedang tidur. Aku langsung duduk di samping kanannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku.

Suasana atap yang sepi membuatku sayup-sayup bisa mendengar musik yang didengarkan Toushiro dari _earphone_ yang tersambung dengan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba kedua mataku tertuju pada sebuah buku bersampul abu-abu yang terletak di atas perutnya. Mendadak aku jadi penasaran ingin melihat isinya.

Dengan hati-hati aku mengangkat tangan kirinya di atas buku itu. Aku menarik napas lega begitu Toushiro tidak terusik. Lembar pertama buku itu kubuka. Ternyata isinya hanya catatan dari pelajaran. Aku sudah akan menutupnya kembali karena kecewa melihat isinya—karena mengira ini buku _diary_-nya—tetapi niatku langsung urung begitu di satu lembar yang kubuka, ada tulisan Toushiro yang membuatku seketika terpaku.

_'Sampai aku bisa mencintai orang lain lagi, aku akan terus mencintaimu, Kaien.'_

Siapa Kaien? Kekasihnya? Apakah mereka berdua sudah putus? Atau, apakah Kaien ini sudah meninggalkan Toushiro?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu langsung memenuhi otakku. Rasa kecewaku semakin bertambah begitu mengetahui ternyata Toushiro sudah pernah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Padahal—aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang menjalin hubungan dengannya.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau duduk di sampingku?"

Suara Toushiro yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat aku menoleh. Sedikit kaget begitu melihat dia sudah terbangun. Kedua mata kami saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik, sebelum dia lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata, dan menoleh ke bawah. Toushiro berdecak, sebelum dia menyambar bukunya di tanganku.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu melihat-lihat isi bukuku ini, hah?" Kedua matanya menatapku dingin. Kemudian dengan satu hentakan, dia bangkit berdiri.

"Maaf."

Toushiro mendengus kasar, sebelum dia berbalik. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan menyambar pergelangan tangannya. "Siapa Kaien?"

Kedua bahu Toushiro tersentak pelan saat aku bertanya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dengan sorot mata yang semakin dingin. "Itu bukan urusanmu!" desisnya, sembari menarik tangannya dengan kasar, dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di posisiku berdiri.

**.**

**.**

"Dia masih mencintai orang lain..."

Kedua alis Shinji terangkat begitu aku menggumam sambil duduk di kursiku.

"Eh?" Shinji membelalak, "Siapa?"

Aku menarik napas berat sebelum berkata, "Kaien."

"_NANI_?!" Teriakan Shinji membuat semua mata yang ada di kelas menoleh hampir bersamaan ke arah kami.

Kedua keningku mengerut. Kenapa reaksi Shinji sangat berlebihan seperti ini? Aku tersengat. Apa jangan-jangan— "Kau tahu Kaien?"

Shinji mengangguk dengan wajah pucat. Tetapi, baru saja dia akan menjelaskan, guru jam pelajaran terakhir tiba-tiba melangkah masuk. Kami berdua saling berpandangan.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti akan kuceritakan," katanya, sebelum berbalik menghadap ke depan.

Aku mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku dan Shinji masih berada di kelas yang sudah sepi. Setelah merapikan buku-buku ke dalam tas, kulihat Shinji sudah duduk di atas mejanya, menghadap ke arahku.

"Kaien adalah teman sepermainanku sejak masih kecil," Shinji memulai. "Umurnya hanya setahun lebih muda dariku, dan dia juga bersekolah di sini. Tapi..." dia menarik napas panjang, sebelum melanjutkan. "Dia meninggal di awal bulan lalu karena kanker otak."

Aku terpaku. Dan pikiranku langsung tertuju pada Toushiro. Aku jadi bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Toushiro saat itu. "Apa Kaien pernah bilang padamu kalau dia menjalin hubungan dengan Toushiro?"

"Itulah yang membuat aku bingung dan terkejut saat kau bilang tadi!" Shinji menjentikkan jarinya. "Kaien tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun begitu dia masuk ke sekolah ini. Dia lebih sering absen sekolah karena menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit. Dan selama dua bulan, dia terus terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang sudah semakin memburuk."

"Lalu," kedua mataku membelalak lebar, "dari mana Toushiro mengenal Kaien...?"

Shinji mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin saja Kaien dari sekolah lain."

Benar, juga. Apalagi, di Jepang ini banyak orang bernama sama...

"Shinji _senpai_!"

Aku dan Shinji kompak menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung dan berambut merah dengan seragam tim basket berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah kesal.

"Yang lain sudah sejak tadi menunggu di gedung olahraga _indoor_. Dan kau masih berada di kelas ini?"

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku ke arah Shinji.

Shinji menoleh, "Renji. Anak kelas satu yang juga ikut tim basket. Oh, ya, kau juga mau masuk ke tim kami?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Boleh. Kebetulan saat di sekolahku dulu aku juga ikut tim basket."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut! Akan kuberitahukan pada pelatih kami!" Shinji tersenyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

Aku duduk di _bench_ sambil menghapus peluh keringat di daguku dengan punggung tangan. Setelah ikut dalam latihan beberapa menit tadi, sang pelatih tampak melatih beberapa siswa kelas satu.

"Sepertinya kau akan dimasukkan ke tim setelah pelatih melihat permainanmu tadi," Shinji berkata sambil duduk di sampingku. "Kami biasanya berlatih pagi-pagi dan setelah pulang sekolah."

Aku mengangguk-angguk, setelah sebelumnya menenggak air dari dalam botol. Meski kedua mataku terus mengamati latihan basket beberapa siswa kelas satu, tapi pikiranku melayang ke tempat lain.

"Besok kau coba tanyakan saja pada Toushiro mengenai Kaien itu," kata Shinji, seolah tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

"Dia akan marah kalau kutanyakan lagi mengenai siapa Kaien, kau tahu." Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut.

"Jadi, kau akan menyerah secepat ini? Tidak jantan sekali. Mulai besok kau pakai rok saja ke sekolah." Shinji terkekeh-kekeh.

Aku menoleh dan meninju pelan bahunya. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau bilang aku operasi _transgender_?" dengusku sambil memasang wajah pura-pura marah.

Shinji tergelak, sebelum dia terbahak-bahak. Durasi tawanya baru berakhir begitu Renji berjalan mendekat dan meraih botol airnya.

"Oh, iya!" Seperti tersadar sesuatu, Shinji menepuk dahinya. "Renji, kau sekelas dengan Toushiro, kan?"

Renji mengangguk. "Aku duduk di depannya. Ada apa?" Satu alisnya terangkat, lalu dia mendekatkan botol airnya ke mulutnya.

"Apa Toushiro pernah bilang padamu kalau dia menjalin hubungan dengan Kaien?"

Pertanyaan Shinji langsung membuat Renji tersedak. Dia terbatuk-batuk sampai beberapa detik, sebelum kedua matanya menatap Shinji dengan horor. "Kau... tahu hal itu dari mana? Dari siapa?"

Jari telunjuk Shinji mengarah padaku. Aku yang sejak tadi hanya menutup mulut akhirnya bertanya, "Jadi, Toushiro pernah memberitahumu?"

"Hari itu, Toushiro mau memperkenalkannya padaku. Tetapi di hari itu juga aku dan Toushiro baru tahu kalau—" Renji menelan ludah, "—Kaien sudah meninggal di awal bulan lalu."

Aku terperanjat. Jadi, memang benar Kaien yang diceritakan Shinji...

**.**

**.**

_'Kepribadian Toushiro yang biasanya bengal di sekolah, tiba-tiba berubah begitu dia jatuh cinta pada arwah gentayangan Kaien.'_

Kalimat Renji kemarin langsung teringat olehku begitu pagi itu aku membuka mata. Aku bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurku dan mematikan jam digital yang berdering di atas meja nakas. Setelah meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku karena tertidur, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

_'Hei, jangan terlambat datang ke latihan pagi pertamamu!'_

Kubaca pesan dari Shinji saat aku sedang bersiap-siap memakai seragam sekolahku. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, aku berjalan menuju pintu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Ibu bertanya begitu aku sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Aku tersenyum, "Seperti biasa, baik-baik saja. Hari ini aku ada latihan basket pagi."

"Jangan hanya terfokus pada olahraga itu, kau juga harus memperhatikan pelajaranmu." Kali ini suara ayah terdengar.

Aku menoleh dan mengangguk, "Kuharap ini terakhirnya juga aku pindah-pindah sekolah karena pekerjaan _Otousan_."

Ayahku tertawa pelan, sebelum dia menjawab, "Tenang saja. _Otousan_ sudah tidak akan dipindahkan lagi."

Aku mengangguk puas dan menyantap sarapanku.

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padaku begitu aku sampai di sekolah dan melihat Toushiro di depan loker sepatunya. "_Ohayou_, Toushiro!"

Toushiro hanya menoleh singkat tanpa membalas sapaanku. Buru-buru aku membuka tas sekolahku untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Tunggu!" Dengan cepat kutarik kemeja belakangnya saat dia akan berlalu pergi. Toushiro menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah datar. "Ini untukmu." Kuraih sebelah tangannya dan meletakkan lima permen _lollipop_ yang semua tangkainya kuikat dengan karet hingga menjadi satu.

Kedua mata Toushiro membulat selama tiga detik, sebelum dia kembali menatapku. Aku tersenyum lebar, kemudian dengan tiba-tiba kutarik dagunya, dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Anggap saja itu barter!" seruku, sembari berlari pergi.

Aku terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan bibir Toushiro yang tadi berhasil kukecup. Begitu sampai di gedung olahraga _indoor_, Shinji dan yang lain sudah ada di sana sambil bergiliran memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_.

"Tidak jadi menyerah?" tanya Shinji begitu aku mendekatinya sambil men-_dribble_ bola basket di tanganku. "Kulihat senyummu hari ini berbeda. Sangat menyilaukan." Dia terkekeh geli setelah itu.

Aku cengar-cengir, "Ya, aku tidak akan cepat menyerah," kuambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar bola di tanganku ke arah _ring_, "sebelum kudapatkan hatinya!"

**.**

**.**

Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Penjelasan dari guru di depan kelas hanya masuk di telinga kananku, dan keluar di telinga kiriku. Sepasang bibir Toushiro terus menghantui pikiranku. Meski hanya sekilas, bisa kurasakan kalau bibirnya sangat lembut dan manis—lebih manis dari permen _lollipop_ yang biasa kumakan. Dan aku jadi ingin merasakannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Kedua mataku tiba-tiba menyipit begitu melihat di atap gedung barat ada sosok seseorang yang sedang memanjat palang pagar. Sesaat jantungku nyaris berhenti, jangan bilang kalau itu—

_GRAK!_

Kursi yang kududuki berderak nyaring begitu aku bangkit berdiri. Semua mata yang ada di kelas serempak menatapku. "Maaf, _Sensei_. Aku minta izin ke _toilet_!" Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban, aku berlari menuju pintu.

Kupacu kedua kakiku untuk menuju gedung atap barat, karena kelasku memang berada di gedung timur. Dadaku semakin sesak karena oksigen yang menipis akibat terus berlari tanpa henti. Aku harap Toushiro belum melakukan hal bodoh itu!

"Toushiro!" teriakku begitu sampai di atap gedung barat. Napasku terengah-engah. Toushiro yang sudah berdiri di balik palang pagar menoleh ke belakang dengan rahang mengatup keras.

"Jangan mendekatiku!" serunya dengan suara meninggi.

"Kumohon," dengan napas yang sudah sedikit teratur aku berkata, "jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu. Bunuh diri bukanlah cara yang tepat."

"Ini pilihanku," Toushiro berkata sambil kembali menatap ke depan.

Langkahku berhenti. Aku menarik napas panjang-panjang, sebelum bertanya, "Jadi, kau belum bisa melupakannya?"

"Sudah pernah kubilang kan itu bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

"Tentu saja ada urusannya denganku! Aku kan—" ucapanku tidak sempat selesai. Aku terpaku. Sesungguhnya, aku ini apanya Toushiro? Aku belum jadi pacarnya. Perasaanku padanya juga secara sepihak. Kugigit bibir bawahku, sebelum kembali berkata, "Toushiro, lupakan saja Kaien," kudekati dia dengan langkah tanpa suara sambil mengatakan pernyataan persuasif, "Kaien sudah mati."

Kedua bahu Toushiro terguncang. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku dengan kedua mata yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. "Kaien tidak mati," tangan kanannya terangkat dan dia menunjuk dada kirinya, "dia masih hidup di sini."

Aku membelalak. Nyaris saja aku kehilangan Toushiro jika tidak cepat kuraih sebelah tangannya saat dia melangkah mundur untuk menjatuhkan diri.

"Lepaskan tanganku," suara Toushiro bergetar dengan air mata yang sudah meleleh di kedua pipinya. "Aku akan pergi menyusul Kaien."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi menyusulnya!" Kutarik Toushiro dengan paksa meski sebelah tangannya berusaha melepaskan tanganku.

"Cepat lepaskan!"

"Kemudian aku juga akan menyusulmu setelah itu." Perkataanku langsung membuat kedua mata Toushiro membelalak dan semakin membelalak begitu aku melanjutkan, "Aku menyukaimu. Akan kulakukan apapun, asalkan bisa bersamamu..."

Meski sedikit, bisa kulihat ada setitik cahaya yang kembali di kedua mata Toushiro. Kali ini tanpa perlawanan, dia kutarik hingga kedua kakinya akhirnya berpijak di lantai. Aku menarik napas lega, sebelum menariknya dalam pelukanku. Tangisan Toushiro akhirnya pecah. Kubiarkan Toushiro terus menangis di dalam dekapanku.

"Aku akan terus menunggu jawabanmu," ucapku begitu tangisan Toushiro akhirnya mereda. "Karena itu, mulai sekarang—" kuangkat dagunya agar bisa menatap langsung kedua matanya, "—izinkan aku terus berada di sampingmu."

Toushiro masih diam begitu kedua ibu jariku menghapus sisa air mata di kedua sudut matanya. Kudekatkan wajahku dan menempelkan kedua bibir kami. Toushiro tak menunjukkan penolakan begitu aku mulai melumat bibirnya dan bisa kurasakan lidahnya yang manis.

"Kau memakan permen _lollipop_ yang kuberikan padamu tadi pagi?" Aku bertanya di depan bibirnya.

Toushiro mendorong dadaku dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sebelum berlalu dari hadapanku, "Bukannya kau sudah memberikannya padaku." Dia akhirnya menjawab tanpa menoleh.

Sambil mengulum senyum, kususul dia dan menggandeng tangannya, "Bisa aku minta satu?"

"Sudah kuhabiskan semuanya!" dengus Toushiro sambil membuang wajahnya.

Aku terkekeh-kekeh, "Kalau begitu—" dengan seringaian jahil di bibirku, kuputar tubuh mungilnya hingga berhadapan denganku. Kemudian sebelah lenganku melingkar di pinggangnya. "—sebagai gantinya, biarkan aku merasakan manisnya bibirmu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**Jeanne's **_**notes**_**:**

Ini adalah sekuel dari fanfiksi 'Sepasang Mata' itu, seperti yg sudah saya katakan di atas. Kali ini saya menggunakan POV dari Ichigo. Sebisa mungkin saya membuat keduanya _In Chara_ di fic ini. :3

Sedih rasanya melihat FBI, fandom tercinta saya sepi dengan _pairing_ IchiHitsu. Saya harap ada yg mau meramaikan lgi FBI dengan _pairing_ satu ini. :')

Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca!


End file.
